


Bell, Book, and Torchlight

by fabricdragon



Series: Magic AU Shuffle [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bees, Magic-Users, Mycroft is a mage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Mycroft Holmes, Poor Mycroft, Tags May Change, WIP, do not copy to any other site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Mycroft is one of the Gifted- he has magic.  Life would be so much simpler if he didn't.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Magic AU Shuffle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Bell, Book, and Torchlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).



Mycroft utterly despised magic. Most people would assume he knew nothing about it- didn't even believe in it- but that was far from the truth: he was the only member of his family in his generation to have the gift.

Uncle Rudy had been one of the gifted- not a nice man, Uncle Rudy, but an exceptional talent- and when Mycroft developed magic he was immediately taken off for exceptional studies and groomed to replace Uncle Rudy when the time came.

And because of that he had been missing, and too busy, to see when Sherlock fell into addiction…

He would hate magic for that if nothing else.

And again it was one more thing that set him apart- made it difficult to deal with the ordinary people, the tedium…

He could see why so many of the gifted went… a bit off. It was difficult enough to take any of the populace seriously with their lack of intelligence, but adding in their lack of magic? Their lack of understanding of it? It made it difficult to deal with his own FAMILY, much less…. Those people.

As if none of that was enough you had to add in the politics and the problems of the magical world alongside the mundane. Being who and what he was, and his position as holding a “minor office” - or as he sometimes liked to say, being a “minor bureaucrat”- well…he had to DEAL with the magical world and its interactions.

Tedious   
Dangerous occasionally, but mostly tedious...

Honestly he sometimes dreamed of chucking it all like his great great uncle Sherlock- after whom his brother was named- and retire to the country and keep bees.

Swarms of them

Keeping every one of the idiots OFF HIS PROPERTY and away from him!

Sigh

They didn't have cell phones then.

Of course great great uncle Sherlock also had a gift to control bees, so….

…

Sherlock found a roommate?

Mycroft shuddered slightly at what manner of formerly homeless addict he was considering…

Ex- military? What? Just recently returned to London? NOT one of his brother’s associates?

Mycroft put his head in his hands: either he was a spy, or was going to end up running in terror. He picked up the phone and told his PA to arrange to pick the man up for the usual investigation…

And before he could manage THAT his brother had gotten involved in some kind of deranged serial killer nonsense- how Sherlock managed to stumble over these things was beyond him- AND his new roommate had an illicit gun and sharpshooter skills!?!

Mycroft got himself a strong cup of tea and set off to find out about this John Watson before he shot Sherlock and not a murderer..

…

Not that he could entirely blame anyone for shooting his brother, you understand- Sherlock was infuriating- but he couldn't permit it to happen.


End file.
